Raped By The Demon
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Gaara chooses to become the Kazekage, but Shukaku doesn't want him to at all. Gaara claims he's not going to change his mind and therefore Shukaku teaches him a lesson. WARNING! Rape scene! The fanfic is actually pretty old but it's my personal favourite so I upload it here! Please review!


The young boy sat on the rooftop the crescent moon shining on him. The nature was as ordinary as any night; dark, stars on the nightsky, creatures making their instinct sounds and the wind gently brushing everything hanging loose, things such as Gaara's crimson red hair.

Gaara had recently got the report that the elders had chosen him to become the Kazekage after his father. The redhead, of course, had worked very hard to gain that duty. He wanted to protect all the villagers so they could respect him individually and get into their minds he has changed. If his work aren't getting managed, he for sure thought of a deathwish. But he still wouldn't make such a lame measure.

Shukaku, however, was still inside him. And the sand demon had even become agressive and passive since he decided to be the Hidden Village of Sand's leader. Gaara had to protrude it 'til he calmed down, but the demon carrier knew he would never calm down...if he would accept the offer it would become worse. But Gaara would rather die than say no to that, which made Shukaku worse than ever, but Gaara wasn't afraid of him anymore. He had to have psychological strength, something the redhead had learnt through these mentally recovering years.

'Gaara! Don't become the leader, it's a huge fucking mistake!' Shukaku yelled in his mind. Gaara thought back to his demon inside himself. 'I've heard that a million times, and I thought I told you, I'm not going to let go of that offer.' Shukaku groaned evilly. 'Have you forgot how they've treated you?! Like a monster, I tell you, my boy!' Gaara sighed deeply. 'It's not that strange. I've been a psycho. Of course they have treated me like shit. And mostly it's because of you, Shukaku.' The Shukaku growled and then let out of a pure evil laughter. 'I'm just doing my duty here your father gave me.' 'So I'm not going to do MY duty? Sorry, Shukaku, but I won't let go of that offer. These are my last words.' Gaara finished triumphant.

Shukaku sighed before he got an idea. He laughed the worst evil laugh the redhead had never heard before. Gaara got a nervous and worried shiver going down his spine. 'Sh-Shukaku? Wh-what is it?' Gaara asked restlessly before staring around himself, as if the sand demon would be nearby somewhere around him. The monster inside him laughed again, the same evil laugh, only louder.

'I guess I'm going to teach your fucking stubborn mind a lesson.'

Hearing him saying these last words finishing the sentence made him stare as if he was lost in a foreign country. The cork made a rubbee sound as it removed itself from the big, heavy gourd. Sand swirled out and slowly surrounded Gaara. Close.

The sand pressed further on the rooftop, as well on the lonely boy's small body. The redhead had stiffened up by fear and was about to move up only to get pushed down by the sand again. 'Don't move.' Shukaku growled. Gaara obeyed but didn't mind since he couldn't move by fear. His heart beated wildly and sweat beads started to form on his forehead. Gaara's big aqua eyes stared from the corner of his eye at the dark beige sand approaching his knee and legs. But instead of doing what the redhead thought Shukaku would do with the sand the demon slowly, but seductively, unbuttoned the Sabaku's shirt.

Gaara got less scared and more confused. What the hell was he planning to do? The redhead breathed rapidly by fear and awaited the action of the Bijuu. The sand reached up to Gaara's now naked chest and caressed it softly. The soon to be leader of Suna raised an imaginary eyebrow. "Sh-Shukaku? What are you-" Gaara said loudly but got adrubtly interrupted. 'Shut up.' the monster said coldly. He kept on stroking the chest as he smirked to himself. 'Hmm...yes...' he murmured. 'You are quite the boy, aren't you?' Shukaku chuckled in a way Gaara could take as if he were horny. 'E- ah...e-excuse m-me?' Gaara breathed heavily, ignoring what the demon said as his eyes had caught a more shiny look, showing he enjoyed it, but he didn't want to admit it.

A few seconds later, Gaara snapped and begged. 'Shukaku, please stop it.' he thought. 'Eh? I know you like this. Don't worry, I won't stop.' He chuckled before whispering erotically: 'I've always wanted your body, boy. And now I'm gonna have it, whether you like it or not.' Gaara didn't reply, he just closed his eyes slowly. The amount of sand stroking him was split in half and the other part not doing the same action as the other slowly approached the crotch of Sabaku no Gaara. The redhead whimpered but tried hard not to moan loudly. 'Don't enjoy this, Gaara! He's invading your personal bubble! That's one thing your father forbid him to!' he screamed to himself in his head. Shukaku heard this and smirked. 'I don't give a single fuck what your father has told me. I'm in you, and that's how it is.' The sand rubbed Gaara's inner thigh harshly, and Gaara couldn't do anything else than moan loudly.

The sand pulled down Gaara's trousers to the knees, exposing his pale and most sensitive and forbidden part of the body. Shukaku hungerily stared at the revelation. The redhead had completely lost control and laid himself down on the roof on his back. His face was flushed dark red and he was sweating like mad. 'Sh-Shukaku...yame...' Gaara begged, but the evil demon didn't listen. The amount of sand had increased, wandering over the roof and roughly groped Gaara's ass. He gasped in chock but breathed out to calm himself down. 'Don't worry...don't worry...he wont rape you, he's never done that before and he never will.' he thought. The sand demon heard this and snorted. 'Bullshit. I'm going to have you now. Right here, right now.'

The soon to be leader gasped loudly as his heart raced wildly. 'He...he can't be...' The young boy thought, Shukaku ignoring the comment. With the sand, he parted his legs, and Gaara hissed in pain when he felt an invicible cock entering his entrance. Gaara closed his eyes. 'You can take this...he won't kill me...relax...' He breathed out and counted to 10, to prepare for the worst.

And then Shukaku started to thrust.

Gaara let out a silent scream of pain.

The demon swirled the sand around Gaara's penis so he wouldn't feel too much pain, and the sand started to massage it. The redhead relaxed now as pain and pleasure got together in a weird mix. The demon panted: 'Two birds in one stone, right?' Gaara got a hold of himself. 'Shukaku. Stop it now once and for all.' The monster stopped to thrust for a moment before softly saying: 'Make me. But even that's impossible. I won't stop 'til I've come. Now when I won't stop, why don't you just scream for more? I would thrust faster and it would be over faster. The sooner the better, right?' Gaara cried of psychological pain. "Why are you entering my virgin flesh?" He said loudly. His tears ran down his cheeks, knowing the fact he was getting raped and that it hurt so much, even if he was getting pleasured as well. It hurt more than felt good.

'I told you, I want you. You're the only one I want...Gaara...' he paused for a moment before thrusting again, harder and faster. The tears ran down his face as the Shukaku was busy stealing his treasure.

His virginity.

'I've waited until you would be old enough...' Shukaku mumbled but sounded desperate. Gaara looked aside, his eyes widening when finding a knife within reach. Gaara thought for a moment, and without even making up a decision he took it and stabbed himself quickly on the arm. The sand didn't protect him since all of the sand was busy holding him down and "pleasuring" him. Shukaku growled in pain.

'What the fuck are you doing, you son of a bitch?!" Gaara sighed of relief hearing the demon inside him being his normal self. 'If you think you can rape me, you got it wrong. For every thrust you do, I'll stab myself, and it would hurt you too. Capishe?' he said, a bit self confident, but wasn't entirely. 'And even worse I'll kill myself.' It was silent for a moment, as if you could almost hear a cricket sounding. Then, in the quiet night, he could hear Shukaku chuckle, forming into a loud evil laugh, making the redhead confused. Then getting mad. "STOP LAUGHING! I'M SERIOUS!" Gaara screamed loudly now. Shukaku let out a sigh of victory before saying: 'If you die, who will become Kazekage?'

A shiver of uncomfort shot up and down his spine. He had a point. And a good one too. Very good one. The redhead sighed letting out a cry showing he had surrendered, while throwing away the knife. Shukaku grinned evilly. 'Think that you're doing this for the people.' The sand demon kept on thrusting harshly, pleasuring Gaara's dick at the same time. The soon to be leader felt so much pain that he started to feel pleasure instead, imagining it was. And while remembering what Shukaku had said he screamed: "Shukaku! Ahh...Please...more!" The demon who had forgotten he had said that suprisingly kept on thrusting, and started to jab Gaara's prostate. Gaara gasped in satisfaction and he started to see stars by the good feeling. His heart now pounded in the same beat as the thrusts, quickly in other more easy words. The monster came vacuum and panted, pulling away. Then Shukaku, suprisingly, started to squeeze Gaara's penis lightly with the sand. The boy moaned, sweat running down his forehead. "Aaah...SHUKA!" he screamed before cumming, the white liquid spreading on the rooftop. He laid down on the roof and panted, trying to make it decrease. Even if he had felt pleasure, he was still mad like hell for getting his virginity stolen.

'You scum! Why did you thrust so hard and so much?!' Gaara yelled in his mind. Shukaku laughed softly. 'Heh heh. The more the merrier.' 'You can't use that proverb in this case!' the redhead yelled. 'Who says I can't?' 'I do! I hate you!' 'I think you're lying there, my boy.' Shukaku said in a victory tone. Gaara frowned. He was so mad right now. 'Thanks to you, I'm feeling like a zoophile! I'm never going to forgive you!' Gaara cried.

'Calm down, sonny. I promise this won't happen often. Only when I'm horny.' Shukaku said, trying to calm him down, which failed. 'I guess that IS often, stupid demon!' 'Hey, son. Watch your mouth or I will rape you again.' Shukaku said pungently. Gaara stiffened up, and the demon noticed this. 'I'm fucking kidding. I'm too tired now, I'm going to sleep.' The demon said before lefting Gaara's mind.

The redhead cried. He took on his trousers and buttoned his shirt. He laid down on the rooftop, reaching up his hand to the pitch black night sky. He thought of his mother. "Mother, if only I could've remembered your smell, your voice, your warmth when I was in your embrance...I would've been happier, and I would've standed out with this pain better." He paused for a moment. "But I'm going to become the Kazekage! I don't care if Shukaku will rape me every day, I'm still going to!" He closed his hand into a fist, still holding it up in the air. "Mother. I wish you could hear this. I know you loved me, even if this monster was sent into your womb, even if father hated me, even if my siblings were afraid of me, even if Yashamaru betrayed me. I know you did. You're the only one I've had my full trust in. And I always will."

Gaara laid himself on the side, yawning. The robe was keeping him warm, also the only cloth that Shukaku hadn't removed.

Before he fell asleep, he could almost feel a hand stroking his hair warmly, in the warmest way a mother always would. And he was sure his mother formed words with the wind, these words:

'I'm proud of you, my son.' 


End file.
